shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kengiryu/hatama
Overview Hatama (edge shot) is the sixth of the Kengiryu swordfighting skills. the user attacks normally, but twists the blade rapidly before impact. The user effectively strikes with the flat of the sword, but with said flat edge spinning into the target the impact is a combination of both the initial strike and the force of the spin. the result is large scale blunt trauma in the area hit, causing blunt injuries similar to a bullet. it can also be used to aggresively launch small objects for ranged attacks. While this appears counterintuitive at first glance, it is useful for knocking away opponents and unballancing them. Additionally, for a master of the technique the impact is much like fighting with a hammer or mace, but with much more striking force for compartively little weight, making it faster and quicker to perform. With control of the technique, it is possible to switch between spinning for blunt force, or stationary for a normal cutting attack, while in the process of launching the attack itself, making it very easy to vary the types of attack launched. Spada Di Tempeste Spada Di Tempeste, or sword of storms, is the Sixth of Descole's seven cursed sword skills. It is used mainly for tearing through obstacles and inflicting devastating injuries at close range, and greatly amplifying the destructive power of a sword. To perform the technique, the user twists the sword in their hands in a way almost identical to Hatama. At the same time, however they rapidly spin it in a way that draws in air. This builds up an effective wave of slightly compressed air or wind flowing around the blade. They then simultaneously turn the blade point first against the current they have created, while maintaining the twisting motion of it, and transmitting a fibrating shockwave through it with a flick of their wrist. This combination of factors results in the compressed air being dragged around the spinning blade and then intermittantly thrown off it by the vibrations. This momentarily shrouds the blade in a fluctuating, chaotic mass of turbulent compressed air, which Descole describes as a blade of chaos. In this state, the sword is extremely hard to wield, as the turbulent air misdirects it and moves it around seemingly at random, unless the wielder has the strength and resolve to swing it normally. Using a technique such as Hebito, which uses a loose grip, will almost certainly result in disarmment. However, the compressed air field randomly pulls into, cuts, and repels anything it comes into contact with, and the overall result is more akin to explosive damage than cutting or blunt force. As a result, an attack with the sword made before the shroud fully disperses can deal catastrophic damage to anything struck by it. Furthermore, if the opponent attempts to block it with their own sword, the turbulent air can still flow around their blade, which can either be injurous to them even if they block, as well as possibly repelling or even tearing their sword from their grip. Category:Fighting Styles